A pusher-roller system presses a tangential drive belt on the drive whorls of textile spindles by means of a solidly mounted leaf spring on at least one end of which the pusher roller is freely rotatable. Such a spring is frequently provided with a vibration-damping device since this type of system is vibrated by the rapidly moving tangential belt so that it does not press well and generates harmful noise.
German patent documents 1,969,001, 3,232,593, and 3,939,593 describe systems wherein vibration dampers are mounted on the pusher-roller holders. These parts are fairly expensive and affect the spring characteristic of the pusher-roller system.
Known frictional dampers as described in German patent documents 1,942,390, 1,947,203, 1,969,001, and 2,230,765 have friction pads. These systems have the disadvantage that they are subject to friction and wear so that with time the damping effect lessens or at least changes unforeseeably.
Coating the bearing regions of the springs carrying the pusher rollers with elastic material is described in German patent document 2,230,786. This makes it impossible to solidly mount these leaf springs and can lead to unwanted displacement of these leaf springs and of the pusher rollers.
It has also been suggested in German patent documents 2,351,326 and 3,828,719 to fill the gap between two leaf springs forming a spring parallelogram with a body. Such arrangements provide some minimal damping at the outer ends of the biasing spring, but do not sufficiently suppress vibration.
None of the known systems is simple and also effective. The effective systems are complex and expensive and the simple systems do not work well.